


My Cruel Mate

by fallon74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Cruelty, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Violence, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon74/pseuds/fallon74
Summary: Laurel is smart, creative and  innocent; she has never known life's harsh or cruel realities. She is all that any mate could ever want. So why then does Eric treat her like dirt and treat her so cruel. Will Eric ever see that he can love his mate and still run the most successful and feared pack on the eastern coast. Can Laurel survive this new harsh world she has been forced into?The are triggers in just about every chapter; such as rape, beatings and abuse. I DO NOT CONDONE THEM. This is a way for me to purge my own issues.





	1. My Life My New Hell

Laurels story

It's finally almost summer and my sweet 16 is in a month. My parents Ann and Raymond Foster are throwing me a huge party and have said they have a huge surprise for me. I'm so excited my two best friends will be there Jenn and Karen. We have known each other are whole lives and usually when ever I get in trouble it's because I let one of them talk me into something. I am hoping my surprise is a jeep wrangler I have always wanted one or the black horse I take care of at the pack stables. I know I can ride Lucifer anytime I want but the Alpha could sell him. 

I don't date despite my friends trying to set me up. I want to wait for my mate and give him everything in my power to give; which includes my first kiss. I know lame but that's me. I'm not a prude just old fashioned. So for now I focus on school and trying to stay out of trouble. With Jenn and Karen I always get talked into stuff.....like last weekend they talked me into skinny dipping in the Alpha's pool and of course we get caught by the Alpha. My dad was furious and grounded me for a month. He is the Alpha's Beta or second in command. So my actions reflect on him and he was not happy to say the least. My friends and I are on Clean up duty; which sucks because dinner's at the pack house include the top 5 families in the pack plus the warriors. That's about 40 people to clean up after plus we are on kitchen prep. We just prep the food for the cook and help her with whatever.

Laurel's room

Eric's story

I spend most of my days on paper work and managing my business interest. I miss the  
early days when I was a new Alpha and had to prove myself. But I've acquired alot of land and businesses and they have to be maintained. In a little over a month I will meet my mate and claim her. A little over ten years ago I was going to raid a pack that had land I wanted. In the craziness I saw a little girl running . I knew she was my mate and I had to have her. I called off my warriors and set down with the Alpha. We made a deal I would give her 10years and this pack could keep it's land. But on her sixteenth birthday I would claim her as my mate. If she or this pack went back on the deal I would kill the entire pack while she watched and claim her anyway. The Alpha agreed to my terms he didn't have a choice.

Finally my party is here; even though I won't be sixteen till 3am my parents agreed I could have it the night before. My Alpha's name is Caleb if I hadn't said already; agreed to let me have my party by the pool. The cook who I get sent to for punishment when I get caught is catering it. My friends will be there and my parents surprise will be revealed. I'm on cloud nine nothing could dampen my joy today. I have everything planned to perfection and my parents let me go all out. It's weird their putting as much into it as they would my wedding. Parents are crazy weird I'm just glad I'm getting to throw a killer party.

I have gone all out on my dress and makeup. My friends and I went to the spa earlier and had a girls day. The party starts in a hour and my parents and the Alpha want to see me.

I knock on the Alpha's office door and enter when I'm told to. The Alpha is at his desk and my parents are sitting next to his desk. I'm motioned to sit in the chair directly in front of the desk. My hands are sweaty and I'm getting a nervous feeling that this is going to be really bad for me. 

"Laurel we asked you in here before the party to explain what is going to happen tonight.", stated the Alpha.

He then went on to explain that when I was six we where attacked and the Alpha of Crimson Moon recognized me as his mate. He spared our pack and said he would come to claim you on your sixteenth birthday. He will kill all of us if we or you go back on the deal. 

"Laurel I know this is hard to take in. Please understand I would fight for you if I thought we had a chance of winning. His pack is stronger than ours and we are simply outnumbered",stated Alpha Caleb.

My mind was racing with all these questions. I was unable to process it all and started to hyperventilate. My mom came over to hug and comfort me so I can try to calm down.

"How am I suppose to leave home I'm not even out of highschool yet",I yelled. 

Well I know why y'all went all out for this party. How soon do I have before I have to leave. I DO NOT want a mate.

As the door slams open a tall very rugged looking guy replies,"Well it's too damn bad."" You are MINE and after your party your coming with me little girl."

I'm full on crying now,"Mom he's old and I'm to young. This is bullshit; what about graduating.", I scream.

Caleb stalks over to me and grabs me by the chin forcefully. You will be my mate and these childish tantrums will stop right now or I'll bend you over my knee and treat you like the child your acting. Now go get cleaned up so you can start your party.

I look over at my parents and the Alpha and realize they can't or won't help me.

As I leave I hear my alpha tell this man I don't even know his name. That I have never been harshly treated and to treat me gently.

I try taking a few deep breaths to get my self under control. I go get ready and know that my chin is already bruising. I'll need to do an amazing makeup job to hide it. I muster up determination that "He" will not ruin my party and I'll make him regret doing this to me. Right now I have no love for my so called mate. I know I can't feel my mate till my first shift ,but that doesn't stop me from feeling like he's a mean ass. I start thinking about when I shift it won't happen till I'm sixteen later tonight. I'm curious about what my wolf looks like and if we think alike.


	2. My Wolf

BEWARE: Rape in this chapter.

I was starting to get really hot and feeling like I was coming down with the flu. I was still mad from earlier and that just intensified everything. That jerk Eric sent me to my room at 10pm like I was a child or something. I tried to stand up to him but he just grabbed me by the arm and spanked me a few times. I was mortified.....yes it hurt but my pride was what felt it the most.

I decided to go for a swim it's 1am and I needed to cool off and burn up some of this anxiousness. I grabbed a towel and headed to the pool. I slipped off my sleep shirt and shorts;deciding to go nude and not messing with a suit.  
The water felt so good on my body as I lazily swam some laps. I was in my own world as I floated on my back. The next thing I know I felt hands grab me from under the water. Who ever it is pulls my back to their chest. At the same time a hand clamps over my mouth preventing me from screaming. Even though I'm struggling with all my strength I know that I'm being toyed with. 

I feel his breath as Eric whisper by my ear," Such a naughty girl out after curfew and naked to boot." "Well little girl it looks like I need to punish you." " I expect my orders to be followed and any disobedience will not be tolerated"

I felt truly afraid he sounds so sinister and cold. He drags me to the shallow end of the pool and sits me on the pools edge. With him standing at 6'4 he still towers over me. With the cool air my nipples harden to firm pebbles. I try to say I'm sorry but he hushes me and says it's to late. I need to be punished so I will learn. 

He tells me to remain silent and still or my punishment will be 10 times worse. I nod with understanding and I'm filled with dread. He spreads my legs and steps inbetween them. His fingers are pinching my nipples so hard it's bringing tears to my eyes. I can feel his thing poking at my entrance. I start to panic from the fear and pain. He flips me over so my stomach is grazing the deck and my legs are dangling into the pool.

He hisses in my ear "I told you it would be worse if you struggled or made a sound now I'm going to show you by how much". 

"Ppplease I'm sorrry. I'll do better." ,I stammered

"You just can't follow orders can you?" , my mate hissed.

He clamps his hand over my mouth and rams his hard rod into my ass. The sharp burning pain is making it hard to focus. He keeps ramming in as hard as he can with no care for me. His other hand is back pinching my nipple. I have tears streaming down my face and all you can see is my body racked with sobs. It feels like he's been going at it for hours but I know it's been shorter. 

He finally cums in my ass as he does he grabs my hair yanking my head back. His cold voice states" I hope little girl this teaches you to obey me". 

I'm still sobbing as he leaves me laying there. I finally get up and go to the shower house to clean up. I feel the stabbing pain down there as I walk and see blood dripping down my leg. I clean up and go ahead back to my room. Before I get to the back door I feel a sharp pain run down my back. I feel all my joints starting to pop out of place and know I'm shifting. I am panting and trying to relax through the change. Everything starts to feel crisper; all my senses are sharp and clear. I stand on all fours and look into the glass door. I am a silver white wolf with crystal blue eyes. My size is above average for a she wolf at my age. 

I hear a stirring in my mind, as if someone else has joined me. I look around and whisper "Hello". 

I hear, " Laurel are you OK? I saw everything, but I couldn't stop it. Our mate is horrible even his wolf is cruel. By the way I'm Willow your wolf".

I cry as I tell willow I just want to forget tonight and go for a run. I love the feel of the wind on our fur as we run for hours. As I tire I turn to head back home.

I wake up to pain in my bottom and the feeling my whole body has been beat. I try to suppress my fear and anger, but tears just keep coming.   
My bedroom door was slammed open and Eric stood there glaring at me.

Eric's voice boomed as he said," You've layed in bed long enough. Get your ass up and get ready we leave in a hour."

"NO", I screamed. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Your a monster" I screamed.

He came over to me and before I knew what was happening;he had backhanded me to the floor. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to the bed. After being slammed into the bed Eric hissed in my ear, " If you dare try to back out I will kill your whole pack,but not before I take you in front of them. It looks like your a slow learner and I need to be harsher with you."

He tied my hands to the headboard and ripped of my sleep shorts and panties. "I am going to spank you and you better keep your damn mouth shut, he hissed".

He took the stick off my blinds and brought it down hard on my ass. I clenched my teeth together. After the first 10 I was sobbing. He gave me 30 hits. As I was laying there crying he roughly pulled my ass cheeks apart. That's when I felt him ram his hard dick in me. The pain from my beating and the rape was to much, so I. blacked out.

I came to when he hit my ass with his hand and yelled for me to wake up. "You have thirty minutes to get ready, and I suggest you not make me wait," he commanded.

I got up after he untied me and left. I hobbled to the bathroom with tears streaming down my face. My ass.....no my whole body hurts like hell. I get ready in record time and make it down stairs with 5 minutes to spare.

I give my family hugs and hold in my pain and fear. I can tell my family could hear what went on, but there wasn't much they could do. After a few minutes of saying my goodbyes I see Eric is getting annoyed, so I finish up quick. We get in the car; me and Eric in the back and another guy driving. I don't know him, but I think his name is Sam. 

I try to avoid talking to Eric and he's not paying me any attention. I start to relax and think about finishing school and what my new life will be like

After five hours of driving with no breaks we turn down a dirt road that appears to go on forever. That's when Eric finally addressed me, "You will do as your told. All the females in my pack learn to obey or they are punished very harshly". "You may be the Luna, but you have no say in anything; the title is in name only".

That's when I opened my mouth and blurted out," Jason would have been a better mate; we at least love each other. And the next thing I know he has his hand around my throat screaming at me......

"You will never have another man's name come out of your mouth again. I will kill you if you do". The whole time he is punching me in the face, stomach or whatever he can hit. He keeps yelling at me, but I faded in and out. I woke up to him ranting about teaching me my place. My whole body was in extreme pain and my face is a bloody mess. I can hear Eric tell the driver to take me to a cell and tie me up. I'm not even sure how this got so out of hand but I realize my mate is truly a monster and the Moon Goddess must really hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Each night I'm taken to a cage to sleep in; it has very little room to move around in and I'm not given a blanket.

It's been days since Eric went ballistic about me loving the Delta's son. I don't know why I said it other than I wanted to hurt him. That hasn't gone as planned; he hasn't given me food or water in five days. My wolf has grown weak and it's become harder to heal from the beatings and rape. It's a everyday thing and sometimes it's through out the day. Eric usually uses a whip or cane on my backside and he has repeatedly raped my ass. He has left me my virginity but he uses a riding crop on my private area. Right now it's swollen and has various stages of bruising. 

Eric's POV

Everytime I punish her and try to get her to submit she opens her damn mouth. My wolf Gabe is at his breaking point he has taken over a handful of times and given our mate cruel punishments. 

"All you have to do is submit Laurel and your punishment will end. Things can get a lot worse for you if you keep this defiance up" ,stated Eric. 

"I hate you!!!! I wish you were dead", cried Laurel.

"You are willful and disobedient. I'm going to have fun training you.", Eric replied with a smirk on his face.

Once again he used the cane on my back. The white hot pain as the cane connected with my skin was slowly wearing me down.

He takes me outside and ties me up; practically naked for his pack to see. He even went as far as threating to let the pack warriors have a go at me. I so hope he is bluffing. 

I think after about a month of this my wolf died. If she's not dead she has gone so quiet she might as well be. I don't know why I smart off to him like I do. I just end up getting hurt for it. Eric finally started feeding me after ten days. The most humiliating part is I have to eat out of a dog dish where the whole pack can see. Most of the time it is chunks of meat and potatoes with veggies. If he's mad about something it's cold raviolis or cold oatmeal. I'm just glad he hasn't gone as far as giving me dog food.

Eric kneeled down in front of me and caresses my cheek; .with his raspy voice,"All you have to do is submit to me and this will be over."  
I clench my teeth and hiss out "Never"

Eric stands up pissed and says to my guard hose her down she stinks. I'll come back when she smells better.

Hours later Eric comes back 

He leans into me and rubs my breast with one hand as he holds me close to him.

"Pet it could be so much better for you, for us if you submit to me. I would rather make love to you than constantly have to punish you. All you have to do is submit to me in front of the pack".

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before I could stop myself; I spit on his face and cussed Eric out.

He grabbed my head harshly and whispered, "Your going to regret disrespecting me; especially in front of someone".

I look over and see a few of his warriors. I cringe as I realize just how bad I had screwed things up. 

"I'm sssso sssorrrry",whispered Laurel.

"Its to late to be sorry baby girl. Your going to learn and it looks like the hard way. Men leave", hissed Eric.

I was petrified as to what he was going to do. He chained me to the floor and stripped off the few clothes I had on. He got behind me and unzipped his pants. 

He leaned in and hissed, " This is just the beginning of your nightmare. I have been to soft with you and that stops now". as he rammed his huge rod in me. I felt my insides tearing as he broke through the last of my innocence. 

The tears kept flowing down my face as he repeatedly thrust in and out of me. I never imagined loosing my virginity in such a callous manner. After he was done he plunged into my ass once again. As I felt him near the end he pulled out and positioned himself to violate my mouth. Before he did he coldly stated,"I had better not feel any teeth or you won't have any when I'm done with you." He didn't give me anytime to adjust; he just rammed into my mouth having no sympathy for my inexperience. After what felt like forever he came in my mouth. He pushed me to the ground leaving me there naked and without cover. 

As he left he laughed and said tomorrow I would learn my place and beg to be his mate.

Everyday he has some new way to make me submit or a new form of humiliation. I'm allowed to stay in the barn and walk in the corals, but I am treated lower than the lowest pack member. They can at least work for food and shelter;I on the other hand can't work, I have no status or any food; what I get I have to get from the garbage. Eric made that very clear earlier to the pack.

Earlier in the day:

Eric shouted out, "Everyone this is my mate. She has disrespected me in public repeatedly. Her punishment is to be my pet you are not to feed it or in any way help it. If it wants a place in this pack it has to prove it's worth as he pointed to me".

I remained kneeling in the mud from last night's rain. It was cold and I was so hungry my stomach hurt from the lack of food.

My mate looked at me with a smirk on his face before he walked away. I felt my heart being ripped from me, as I heard his cruel words. I didn't know what to do that would prove my worth, so I headed to the barn where it was somewhat warm and definitely dryer. I tried pulling on the door but it was locked. I felt a tear slide down my face mixing with the rain. I knew then he truly meant to make my life a living nightmare despite his saying I had use of the barn. I collapsed by the door; my knees in the mud and my body slumped against the door. As things went dark I remember thinking I have no one. 

Eric's pov

I looked out of my bedroom window toward the barn thinking as much as I wanted her love; my wolf needed her submission. Our pack has always been run that the she-wolf submits to her mate, and if not it was up to him to teach her. Corporal punishment could be used, but that was for the worse offenses. I had turned to BDSM long ago to appease my wolf's sadistic tendencies. I know my mate is young and she only spoke of another wolf to make me sorry for my behavior. It only fueled my wolf's need to dominate her.


	4. Ch 4

He carelessly left half eaten food for me to find; it was he's way to taunt me and remind me of my position. I tried to find chores to do around the property to stay busy and prove my worth. I only had a few scraps of clothes left, so when I worked I tended to do so in the nude.

A few of the young pack members would taunt me, however for the most part I was left alone.

"LAUREL GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR ITS TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING",boomed Eric.

I walked over and knelt in front of him dreading what he has in store. Some day's he just humiliates me, but more and more he uses physical torture. He has me clean his shoes with my tongue ; it wouldn't be so bad but he was out in the field working. I try not to hesitate that will only make him treat me worse. I find that if I do what he ask and don't say anything disrespectful; he gives me nicer food or a warm blanket to sleep with. I've lost alot of weight since I haven't eaten nearly what Im use to in previous months. It's almost the end of September, so the nights have gotten colder and with just the thin shift I constantly feel like I'm freezing. 

I found a hot bowl of stew one afternoon by my pallet in the barn. I wondered momentarily where it came from but dug into it greedily. I was slurping up the last of it as it dawned on me I was being watched. I look up to see Eric's face contoured into a mask of rage. He back handed me as he yelled at me for stealing. He already had me by my neck and was dragging me to the punishment room before I realized what was going on. 

My arms are stretched up behind my back and I know from he's eyes today is not going to be easy for me. I've tried to tell him I didn't steal the food, but everytime I get slapped or punched in the face. He spends at least a half hour whipping me with his belt. I'm left like this for a few hours and when he comes back he has a box of stuff. He untied me only to tie me up in a different position. He then sets about attaching something to my nose, and writing vile words on my body like slut, pig or whore. Eric then pushes me to the ground.

"If your so hungry you cunt I'll make sure your full. When I'm done with you you'll think twice before stealing from me",he hissed.

He throws bits of canned dog food on the cement floor and for the next hour forces me to lick it up. When I try to refuse he takes a cane and hits me with it till I give in. As I think it's about to end he drags me outside by my hair to the mud bog. Before I know it he's dragging me in and shoving my face in the muddy water. As soon as I think I can't hold my breath any longer he pulls me up. I vaguely hear him talking to some one else as I'm trying to suck air in.

Kyle pov

Oh my god what have I done. I only wanted her to gain some weight; she looked so thin and pale. I never thought I would cause my Alpha to do something like this.

"Alpha please stop she didn't steal food; I gave it to her. Please Alpha punish me instead.

I looked up at my Beta not quite understanding what he said till he repeated it. I was livid at him, at myself and her. 

I angrily shoved her away from him and grabbed my beta by the throat, " Kyle didn't I say NO ONE FEEDS HER".

I..I..wouldn't have Alpha, but I saw how pale she was and how thin. I didn't want her to die.....stated Kyle.

It is not your job to see to her am I understood. Next time you'll be collared. As it is you have guard duty for a month, ordered Eric.

I kneeled in the mud trying to catch my breath as Eric and Kyle talked. I was so tired and felt so drained. It was hard to follow along. I started to fade in and out; my vision was going. I heard someone asking me questions, but I just couldn't grasp what they wanted. I was done, and I didn't want to live like this anymore. My mate should love and protect me; not hurt, humiliate and abuse me. I felt like my body was falling as everything went black.

Five days later

Eric's Pov

I can't believe she might die and it would be all my fault. Laurel is my whole world, but I can't let anyone know she is my weakness or they will use her against me. Just remembering her blacking out makes my heart tighten in pain. I didn't realize I had taken it so far; how will she ever forgive me.

DOC....where is SHE you can't keep her from me, raged as I stormed through the packs medical clinic.

Callie-pack doctor

Alpha she is stable for now, but anymore stress could push her over the edge. I talked to her a few minutes before I put her in a medically induced coma. She doesn't remember who she is and age wise she comes across as maybe 10 years old, she can't stated.

Alpha Eric 

What the HELL do you mean she's 10 and doesn't remember anything, I exploded. 

Alpha this is her wolf's way of protecting her. I can maybe work on her age with hypnosis, but her memory is too tricky. She will have to gain that on her own. Now I showed her pictures of people she should know. Well she wasn't sure, but she asked if you are her daddy. The other people she had no clue to who they are. 

I still want to SEE HER NOW!!!!, Alpha Eric yelled. 

As Callie showed the Alpha into see Laurel he mind linked his mother previous Luna Nora.

Mom I messed up so bad I've hurt my mate and she's in a coma. There's alot of complications and I need you. My wolf is trying so hard to break free.

Son I will meet you at the clinic. Your father and I have heard what has been going on while we where away. We will be discussing your actions tonight after dinner...the some of the elders are calling for your resignation.


End file.
